


Cold and Traumatised people

by Angelillo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG Wilbur, Adding tags as I go along, Anarchy, Cold, Gen, Guitar, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Sad Wilbur Soot, TIRED INC - Is that a reference to sleepy boi inc you people will never know, War, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, choices are important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelillo/pseuds/Angelillo
Summary: He’s cold.That’s one thing in Wilbur's life that will never change for him.All he wants is to feel warm
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	1. Decrepited building

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to Cold and Traumatised people. 
> 
> Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, have been part of my hyperfixation recently and this idea would not get out of my head, so my friend told me just to write a fanfic to get it out of my head. 
> 
> It didn't work and now I'm emotionally invested in these characters.
> 
> Also if you are a CC and apart of this work and don't feel comfortable with this up, I can take it down.
> 
> *I'm a British English speaker so if some words don't look right sorry
> 
> *kinda spoilers for arg wilbur ep 1

He’s cold.

That’s one thing in Wilbur's life that will never change for him. He was cold when he met ~~Dad~~ Phil and ~~Brother~~ Techno, cold when Techno left to fight in a ~~war~~ championship Phil followed him to make sure he was okay-

_(-and left Wilbur all alone, by himself, but it was okay because ~~Dad~~ Phil smiled at him and spoke_

_“Don’t worry, we’ll both be back before you know it"_

_Technoblade nodded in agreement to his statement and ruffled Wilbur's hair as his way of saying goodbye)_

And cold now, with no home in sight with a backpack which was nearly empty, his video recorder, a pair of glasses and a guitar that he got as a present before Techno and Phil left for the ~~War~~ Championship. 

Wilbur shivered as he felt the wind go through his clothes. Stopping his walk to look at the cloudy sky, trying to see the sun's placement, so that he could tell what the time was when he looked at an objects shadow. Seeing that it was roughly 15.30 he realised that he needed to find a place soon especially as it was Winter time and the temperature can drop on average to 2 ᵒC on a nice night.

Looking around he can see two paths, on left and the other right. Not knowing what way to choose Wilbur gave himself the third option and that was straight ahead. Nodding to himself, he cracks his neck and regrets it instantly, as cracking his neck made and open space in his jacket which let’s all of the cold air inside.

Cold again. There is no escape from it.

Wanting to get way from the coldness which encompasses him, Wilbur runs and he runs and he _runs_ with no destination apart from to escape the coldness that always followed and will forever follow him till the end of time.

Blindly running, is never a good thing and so Wilbur trips and falls to the ground. Deciding to just lie down on the ground in exhaustion, giving up hope of ever finding a place to stay before nightfall, he sits up and feels a sharp stinging pain in his foot.

“Shit.” Wilbur mumbles, remembering one of the lessons that Da – Phil gave him and Techno about how if your feet or legs are hurt, then you can be fundamentally screwed as your feet/legs are important for you to run and move around.

Looking down at his foot Wilbur saw that his left foot was bruised and started to swell up, thinking that he could walk if he finds a sturdy broken branch to help him relive weight of his left foot and put it on his right instead.

Trying to find a branch that was sturdy, wasn’t that hard to find in the woods, but getting to it was another thing all together, as the branch was out of reach by a meter or so on Wilbur’s left side and no amount of stretching his arms to try and reach it was working. 

Deciding just to stand up and grab the stick because –

_(Technoblade looked upon Wilbur in confusion_

_“Just grab the bow Wilbur, it’s not that hard"_

_“I can’t Techno, i-i thi-ink my arm is broken”_

_Technoblade looks closer at Wilbur’s and sees that, yes, his right arm has swollen up and it looks like there is a giant lump starting to form. Nodding to himself, Technoblade goes and grabs 5 arrows and gets his sword, chopping of the arrow head so it doesn’t nick Wilbur’s arm. After that he takes his cloak off, slicing strips of fabric off and tying them to the now plain wooden shafts of what once was arrows._

_Walking towards Wilbur, Technoblade takes his right arm gently as he could and takes the now tied up wooden shafts and places it under Wilbur’s arm aligning it above the elbow and below the wrist. Now needing to tighten the bottom part of a splint, Techno tied it together, but did it to tight so his brother cried out in pain._

_Realising that he did it too tight Technoblade loosened it so it was still tight but not uncomfortable._

_Wilbur looked at his brother in amazement, thinking that he would have told him to stop crying and grow up, like his teacher had told him to. Deciding to question him Wilbur asked_

_“Not that I’m ungrateful for the help, but why did you help me and wrap my arm up?”_

_Technoblade was a bit confused as Dad always said to stay together and help if each other was hurt._

_“Why wouldn’t I help you, you’re my brother, I’ll always come when you need me to.”_

_Wilbur felt his breath catch in his throat and looked up at Techno with such gratefulness and happiness. Technoblade not knowing what he had done to get those eyes that Wilbur had on him._

_To be honest Technoblade had no idea what impact on Wilbur those eight words had, and he wouldn’t know until years into the future)_

-Because Technoblade wasn’t coming, he was gone at war and not coming back to Wilbur for a silly little sprain and his loneliness. 

Sighing sadly, Wilbur stood up properly and reached over to get the stick. The stick was sturdy enough to hold his weight. Grabbing his guitar, thankfully it wasn’t broken at all, he started to hobble along the grass as quickly as he could.

After roughly half an hour, Wilbur saw an old looking bungalow and nearly cried in relief, as he was ever so tired. Walking up to the decrepit bungalow he realised that no-one was there and when he checked round the back, there was a door to a shed like garage. Thinking that he would be gone by the time a person came back, Wilbur settled down on a sofa, after taking off his backpack that had a sheet on it and scanned the room for anything that can be used as a makeshift cast for his foot.

Spotting a thick woollen blanket next to him, Wilbur picked it up and wrapped it around his left foot multiple times, only then realising that he has too little to tie the cast off. Tucking in the end pieces of the blanket into each other, Wilbur looked inside of his backpack and saw 2 bottles of water, ration bars, an empty first aid kit that needs to be replaced, his video recorder, a tie, a fiver and some spare change.

Taking note of the small amount of money, he pulls the tie out of the bag and ties it around the left foot, not to tight and not to lose.

“That’s very not good.” Wilbur said speaking out loud, as there was no harm as the place was empty. He then pulls out his video recorder, which was grey and chunky with scratches and chips of the sides from where it has been dropped and damaged from over the years.

Wilbur picked up his camera and limped over to a tall box and hit the record button. Realising the door was still open, he once again limped to the door and shut it.

  
_The camera focuses on Wilbur, but you can see that the door he just shut, has been reopened. Focusing on Wilbur again, he finally speaks to the camera holding his stick and leaning on his right side._

“hey guys" _Wilbur says in a hurried tone before carrying on_ “it’s me Wilbur Soot” _he looks round the room slowly like he heard a voice._

“so, you may be wondering, ‘hey Wilbur, what are you doing in this old decrepit house?'" _his voice gets smaller_ “in the middle of nowhere, where no-one can find you" _a quiet thudding sound is heard in the audio, Wilbur looks around once more getting anxious as time goes on._ “Hahaha, yeah funny story that- _the audio and screen crackle for a moment before cutting to him saying_

“- on hard times, life is getting harder recently and that means I only have a fiver and some spare change, I’ve nearly ran out of water, I’m cold and this is the first house I have seen in weeks." _Placing his hand over his face, the camera can see how tired he looks, but he carries on talking like he doesn’t look one second away from collapsing._

“It’s very cold, so what I have done is, I’ve holded myself up on this place. It seems abandoned, I’m sure that they won’t mind.”

_Wilbur reaches to his right to grab his guitar and once again he is speaking faster than normal and he faces the camera wobbling a bit._

“Okay, so just to let you know, my fingers are suffering from hypothermia at the moment, so if I’m not as good as usual you know why. So here is the song.” _Wilbur brings his hand to strum on the guitar and nearly loses his balance due to his left foot being in a makeshift cast._

“wasting your time, you’re wasting mi-" _a loud thud comes through the walls and you can hear something approaching quickly._

“Fuck!” _the audio starts to be automatically bleeped after that, the camera shows that he drops his guitar and grabs his stick and hobbles out of there very quickly. The screen fades to black._

  
Wilbur leaves the place as quickly as he could, forgetting to take his bag, guitar and camera in his hurry. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Wilbur started to put weight on his left foot, he only felt that his left foot was numb and that was fine by him, as long as he was away from that place. 

It could have been minutes or hours that had past and Wilbur couldn’t tell you a thing, he felt that his fight or flight reflex had gone off, in a matter of seconds. A burning sensation went through his foot then his leg right after. Wilbur didn’t think that he had ever felt as bad as he did in that moment yes you have Wilbur stop lying to yourself. The pain was like going for an innocent swim in the lake, then you feel teeth biting down on you, unable to escape it, you try to yank your limbs towards you. It didn’t work, so now your limbs are being torn of one by one, unable to escape it.

Falling to the ground, like a toddler trying to walk, Wilbur realises that he has left all of his stuff at the place where he ran away from. A sob leaves his mouth, because he is in pain and he has no items and he’s ever so **cold**.

Wilbur passes out from the exhaustion and pain, but not before he notices that he really only has two options that he can do. ‘ _collect his stuff’_ or ‘ _try to leave the area'._


	2. Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to choose to go back to the house, despite common sense telling him to leave and not come back, Wilbur finds himself in a dilemma

Birds start to chirp, while the wind is still as cold as it was before, the sun was out, but it remained unseen due to all of the clouds in the sky.

Wilbur, still passed out from yesterday’s events, was lying on the floor with small bits of frost on him, making him and his clothes damp causing Wilbur to develop a small cold without him noticing.

After a particular nasty breeze, the man started to have a whole-body shiver which made him try to curl up on himself for warm, he did this for several minutes before realising that it wasn’t going to work. Giving up on sleeping, Wilbur opened his eyes slowly as his eyelids felt as if they were stuck together like they were some sort of dried face mask refusing to come off, even after you tried peeling and washing it off.

Trying to sit up was a task within its self, due to the way he passed out last night and the cold night. Feeling his numb limbs, Wilbur shakes them to get the blood pumping through them to get the feeling back. After doing that for five minutes, he manages to get some feeling back into his limbs, even his left foot had some movement in it, whether or not it was a good thing at the moment Wilbur didn’t care.

Remembering that he doesn’t have his stuff with him, Wilbur groans out loud, because he really only has two choices try to collect his stuff or try and find a way to leave the area.

Rubbing his hands against his face, regretting every life choice he has ever made, Wilbur chooses to go and get his stuff back, despite the sane option would be to try and leave the area that he is in.

Wilbur was never known for his sanity, he was known for his silver tongue, sharp wit and being a general good person.

His sanity on the other hand, well Wilbur hadn’t considered himself sane since he started to feel the never-ending coldness that enraptured his body, never allowing it to feel the warmth of others.

Reaching for his stick, he quickly removes his hand due to the sudden coldness from the stick to his hand. Deciding to ignore the coldness of the stick, Wilbur stood up unevenly, nearly falling over again, grabbing the stick in his hand trying to ignore the cold burns his right hand us receiving as he doesn’t have time to mess around-

_(“They have fully taken over the waters, they have also started to build strong holds with portals on the inside. The probability of them taking over our safe land within the next couple of months is extremely high. We need to start preparing for us to take to the sky, before all Is lost.” One of the elder men said with as much confidence as a man talking to a woman and telling them that they should hold in their period as it’s like holding your bladder._

_Over in a chair, there was a man sitting there, who looked like he was in his late teens to early twenties. He had a long blue and white coat adorned on himself, tuffs of curly brown hair pointing out of his blue cap. He had his left hand on the table, the right on his lap, and slowly raised his hand to show that he had something of importance to say._

_Due to his hand being in the air, the noise slowly went down until there was silence._

_“Thank you for your input sir,” he was silent for a moment “but I will have to disagree with most of your statement.” The elder man was shocked, but wasn’t going to shout at him as this was a war room, not a playground._

_“The first part that you said was one hundred percent accurate, yes they have built portals in their strongholds and the probability that they are going to try and take over our land is very likely. We are unable to go to the sky because we don’t even have enough resources to properly look after the survivors of the attacks, let alone building a sky empire.”_

_Hearing that they didn’t have enough resources an insignificant man spoke with a cruel tone. “General I don’t see why we just don’t send them to get more materials and if they can’t do it send them to die.”_

_Mutterings went around the room for what the man said._

_Stone faced the General looked at the man in such a way that he started fearing for his life._

_“No,” he spat out, “We are not losing any more people to those mobs, I don’t care if you count them as useless or dead weight. You swore an Oath, we all did, to give up our lives to protect those who could not. I believe that the people you want to send out there are a part of the Oath that you swore your life to. Is it clear when I say doing that is treason?”_

_Mumbling started to pick up in the room with no definitive answer._

_Slamming his hand down on the table in quick succession, he spoke in a cold unwavering tone. “I said do I make myself clear.”_

_A unanimous chorus of voices agreed with him._

_Nodding to himself, the General started speaking where he had picked off, like he hadn’t been interrupted by someone who was below him._

_“What you are going to do is, you are going to get every single one of your troops and station them by the final defence line. This means that you are going to go to the defence line, have your weapons out, but don’t shoot until the signal is given.”_

_Outrage hits at the CC, no fighting until the signal was given, was the General mad?_

_Words and sentences were being said as fast and as loud as they possibly could, it was like when you would go to a bonfire and fireworks display, and then you would try and talk to your friend, but they can’t hear you due to the crowd_

_“Sir, that is crazy”_

_“You can’t expect our men to not fight the damn things"_

_And the one that caught the attention of everyone:_

_“Sir, you kept on stressing on the ‘you' and ‘your’ parts when you spoke. Sir, if I may, what are you going to do?” silence followed the question. People looked at the General, with more attention than usual._

_Noticing this, the General looked back at them twice as hard, making the others uncomfortable._

_Pleased with himself the General spoke in a controlled tone. “Well, I believe its time for TIRED INC, to dispatch.” Standing up and leaving the room, like he didn’t announce that They were coming back._

_The room was filled with chatter and surprise, a young man leads over to his Supervisor and asked a question. “Sir, what is TIRED INC?”_

_The Supervisor looked at him, forgetting that the young man had only been here under him for two months._

_“you’ve got to understand that TIRED INC didn’t exist at first, it was only TIRED. TIRED were some advanced groups. There were three groups and three people in each group, they were the best of the best. But one day all three groups were called in at the same time into this death trap. Everyone but three people died and so they created TIRED INC. Them being called means we might have a chance to win.”_

_“but Sir, what does it stand for?”_

_“Tactical Inhalation Recon Explosive Dispatch. Impavid Nexus Carniflex.” The Supervisor replies like it had been engraved into his memory.)_

  
-So, he walks in the direction of the house, counting how long it took to get there.

It takes 276 seconds to see the house in the distance and another 50 seconds to even get near the door, that he left yesterday.

Walking closer to the door, Wilbur’s left hand started to shake. He was confused as to why it was shaking, deciding to ignore it he walks to the door and places his hand on the door knob. 

Wondering why he hadn’t opened the door yet, he looked down and saw that his hand was shaking again. Unable to comprehend why his hand was shaking, Wilbur tried to open the door again, but his hands won’t _fuckin' move_. Sighing in frustration, Wilbur shoves the door. It opens.

Blinking wordlessly, he limped around the room to grab his items. To his delight, nothing was taken. Picking up his bag, struggling to do so with a broken(?) foot. Going towards his camera to pick it up, he sees that it has run out of battery due to its usage. Putting it in the backpack and taking out a water bottle in its place and having a sip.

Floop

Hearing a noise in the other room Wilbur turns round and gives himself whiplash.

Grunting in pain Wilbur walks toward the door as quietly as possible, he screws on the bottle lid and places it down next to him.

Looking at the door, Wilbur notices the scratches and rotten wood. If he breaths in too hard he can smell what seems like rotting corpse waft through the air.

Having a bad feeling about what is on the other side of the door, Wilb-

_floop floop_

Having a bad feeling about what is on the other side of the door, Wilbur puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out an e-

_**Floop, FlooP, Fl00P** _

Having a bad feeling abo-, Wilbur looks around confused as he did this before, Wilbur steps away from the door. The noise stopped.

Realising that being the door is a Very Not Good, he pulls out a pearl, that Techno gave him should Wilbur ever need him.

(“ _if you ever need me, whether it be that your extremely scared or in danger smash the pearl and I will be by your side, as fast as possible.” Technoblade spoke with the monotone voice that he usually does, but this time you could hear a tiny hint of worry in his voice._

_Wilbur looks at his ~~bro~~ Brother with adoration in his eye and spoke a quite yes to him._

_~~Phil~~ Dad watched in the background”_)

Making up his mind whether he should _**‘call for Technoblade**_ ’ or _**‘enter the door'**_.

With his mind made up Wilbur chose to -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long to write.
> 
> I decided that I wanted the cut sceen more accurate, so I went online and found a 2016 Army Field Manual (UK version) and read all of the 218 pages, to make it seem believable and I had encorperated some of the Second Punic War (the one where hannible crosses the alps) into it, so you could understand what was going on.
> 
> I wrote that part of the chapter five times and it just kept getting blander, because the ideas wouldn't fit together.
> 
> Also Anonymous commented yesterday saying that I should link a poll at the end, so like here you go.
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/42261086
> 
> Just copy and paste it in.
> 
> Also if you want to comment what you thinks going to happen go ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh choices are they important? Do they mean something? Tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Oh look there's that scene from ARG wilbur, but written to fit my plot line.
> 
> Also, for people who don't know what 2 oC is, its translated to 35 Fahrenheit.
> 
> In the flashback, on technos bit where it went 'so it doesn’t nick Wilbur’s arm'. Nick or nicked is another word for cut.


End file.
